


Your Gay Thoughts /Hetalia only/

by somer04



Series: Your Gay Thoughts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somer04/pseuds/somer04
Summary: Im on Shamchat as 'your gay thoughts' and we see what we get!!





	1. Romano with His Gay thoughts (Chapter 1)

_**This is a conversation between Romano Vargas and yourself, Your Gay thoughts.** _

_Your Gay thoughts:  hello_

Romano Vargas: fuck

_Your Gay thoughts:  i was just talking with spain before this_

Romano Vargas: Please no

_Your Gay thoughts:  Yes please you mean?_

Romano Vargas: NoNoNo

_Your Gay thoughts:  Or should i add the word Daddy there?_

Romano Vargas: Stoooop it I didn't fucking sign up for this

_Your Gay thoughts:  Spain butt is very nice dont you think?_

Romano Vargas: ...Well I'd have to admit that but he can't know

_Your Gay thoughts:  Dont you just want to touch it?_

Romano Vargas: I shouldn't

_Your Gay thoughts:  play with it?_

_Your Gay thoughts:  suck it?_

Romano Vargas: ...shit...

_Your Gay thoughts:  or would you prefer that be you?_

Romano Vargas: Oh hell yes.

Romano Vargas: Wait no

_Your Gay thoughts:  Spain suck you off_

_Your Gay thoughts:  tell you how much he loves you._

Romano Vargas: This is fucking torture...He'd never do that.

_Your Gay thoughts:  How do you know?_

_Your Gay thoughts:  you never said you love him and that the only way to know_

Romano Vargas: But he'd still probably reject me.

_Your Gay thoughts:  I dont think so._

Romano Vargas: How would you know? The bastard doesn't like me..does he?

**Your Gay thoughts:  You love Spain but are WAY do pridefull to say # simple words**

**Your Gay thoughts:  I**

**Your Gay thoughts:  LOVE**

**Your Gay thoughts:  U**

**Your Gay thoughts:  and he like you alot**

Romano Vargas: How do you know he likes me?? I need proof. I'm not that gullible.

_Your Gay thoughts:  Im gay thought that all you need to know_

Romano Vargas: ..well fuck..

_Your Gay thoughts:  yes well fuck spain_

_Your Gay thoughts:  in like sex way not a Im mad way :D_

Romano Vargas: ...I guess I'll ask the bastard.

Romano Vargas: If he likes me; not to have sex

_Your Gay thoughts:  yes ask the bastard but dont call him bastard_

_Your Gay thoughts:  i got it_

Romano Vargas: Why cant i call him a bastard?

_Your Gay thoughts:  You know why!_

Romano Vargas: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine

_Your Gay thoughts:  _ _Got get him tiger!_  


Romano Vargas: I'll try


	2. When do Eyebrows Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about this but idc!

**This is a conversation between Iggy's Eyebrows and yourself, Your Gay thoughts.**

 

Your Gay thoughts: Hello Im your Gay Thoughts 

Iggy's Eyebrows: Eyyyyy .

Your Gay thoughts: Wait why am i talking to Eyebrow?

Iggy's Eyebrows: Because. I am alive.

Your Gay thoughts: Oh?

Your Gay thoughts: let me check my chart *is checking chart(

Iggy's Eyebrows: Ive always been here. Plotting to end arthur.....

Iggy's Eyebrows: To become a country

Iggy's Eyebrows: I need freedom. And independence.

Your Gay thoughts: Tells talk about france

Iggy's Eyebrows: He makes fun of me.

Your Gay thoughts: Really? When why do you want to fruk him?

Your Gay thoughts: ((yes that was a pun)

Iggy's Eyebrows: Because....i can make my escape while arthur is busy with old frog legs.

Your Gay thoughts: .....

Iggy's Eyebrows: = =

Your Gay thoughts: But you'ar eyebrows how do you fuck someone?

Iggy's Eyebrows: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Iggy's Eyebrows: I have my ways

Your Gay thoughts: Can you... tell me?

Iggy's Eyebrows: No.

Your Gay thoughts: Why?

Iggy's Eyebrows: Arthur would shave me off if i told u

Your Gay thoughts: Please?!?!?!?

Iggy's Eyebrows: Its disturbing af and i told you....i would get shaved off

Your Gay thoughts: Lol What does Arthur think of me?

Iggy's Eyebrows: He hates u but at the same time he thinks of u all the time

Your Gay thoughts: Because i have "talk' with this 4 time this week

Your Gay thoughts: Yep

Iggy's Eyebrows: Yeah.....

Your Gay thoughts: Welp i guess i should go bc idk what to do with you

Iggy's Eyebrows: Woo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay!


End file.
